1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a variable spray rate valve assembly of the type primarily designed for use with an aerosol or like fluid dispenser wherein specific manipulation of a valve actuating portion of the assembly may control the rate at which the product is dispensed from the dispenser through the specifically structured valve assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increased popularity of fluid dispensers, especially of the aerosol type, and the accompanying introduction of a variety of new products, a number of increasing needs and demands are being called for by the general public. Among these is an efficient and reliable valve assembly which allows the dispensing of an aerosol product at variable rate of delivery. While a number of prior art structures have attempted to fulfill the industry's increasing demands, a number of these prior art structures have been found to be overly complexed, less than reliable and sometimes difficult to operate.
Such variable rate valve assemblies are highly desirable for use with products such as hair lacquer, cosmetics, paint or the like. The need for varying spray rates and/or spray patterns may change during the application of such product as can well be imagined. Such situations may be particularly evident in applying paint, enamel, varnish or the like to surfaces of varying types or configurations.
Existing prior art structures are represented in the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,082. Valve assemblies of this type usually comprise vertically aligned button actuator elements and valve stem combinations wherein at least one includes a plurality of apertures formed therein to register with at least one aperture formed in the counterpart element. A variable spray rate or pattern is produced by registering apertures of varying sizes. These structures generally require a twisting of the button actuator relative to the valve stem to achieve registry. Frequently such manual manipulation is not convenient and/or less than accurate depending upon the specific structural configuration of the elements comprising the subject valve assembly.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,045,877 and 3,231,153 represent other devices which include depressing the button actuator and valve stem to varying depths. Accordingly, the effective size of a feed orifice is in direct proportion to the vertical displacement of the button actuator and/or valve stem. While structures of this type are generally considered functional they sometimes encounter the problems of accurate or positive indication of rate of delivery or control of the spray pattern characteristics which naturally would be desirable.
Another problem commonly associated with variable spray rate valve assemblies is accurate and reliable operation over a relatively wide range of pressures. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,836 valve structures have been devised specifically directed to this varying pressure problem. However, a number of such structures are overly complex, less than accurate and frequently do not completely produce a satisfactory varying rate of delivery at lower pressures.
Accordingly, it is evident that a need still exists in the aerosol valve industry for a valve assembly capable of effectively and efficiently spraying product at varying rates with a minimal variance in manipulation of the valve actuator to accomplish such varying rate of delivery.